My Hero Academia : Power And Purpose
by Tarneercat1999
Summary: A new super villain caled The Alchemist has been causing trouble in japan and around the world, if only by bad luck the students of Class 1-A get roapped into a conspricy that goes back as far as the creation of One for All. Causing Deku and All Might to learn more about the origins of there shared power. This story contains graphic content.
1. The Alchemist

The Alchemist

Location - sub site Delta ( top secret hero reshurch facility ) north Japan.

" intruder alert! Intruder alert! All personnel report to entrance 4. "

Guard 1- "I swear if this is another drill I'm going to be so pissed off."

Guard 2 - "even if it isn't we need to treat it as if it is real. Now come on!"

The security guards met up with there squad and ran to the place the alarm was coming from. They set up a defensive position just outside the door.

" all security personnel report to entrance 4...so you can die"

The other door slammed shut behind them, seconds later the light went out. The guards where in a panic, there line of sight only shown by the flashlight on there assault rifles. A purple circle with strange symbols appeared in the centre of the room frightening the guards. They pointed there guns at it waiting for something to happen... but nothing did. Until a fog like gas started filtering through the portal, turning the guards into stone as it rose up. Unable to move they panicked, becoming more and more paralysed.

Guard1 - "control this is Unit B-19. We need..."

Out of the darkness , a hand grabbed the communicator out of the guards now stone hand. They spoke into it, but using the guards voice .

Stranger - " we need to send our remaining soldiers to entrance 2. This was all a diversion."

Guard 1 - " you won't get a way with this! "

The stranger looked at him as he turned into a statue, they slashed there arm like a sword to activate a hidden blade, looked into the guards concrete eye.

Stranger -" I hate cliches!"

With one blow the stranger smashed the guard to rubble. The other guards who had not yet turned looked on in horror. As the stranger walked away further into the base the light showed them to be female. Wearing a black trench coat with an odd purple patern on the back. She turned around to the guards and said .

Stranger " don't worry. ( pops blade ) I'll be coming back for you all later"

The door shut behind her.

Meanwhile in another part of the base.

Barricade -" you know the second door thing is a trick right? "

Control -" they must be after the flash drive , it's the only thing of value that's here. Get down there now and stop them."

Barricade -" roger that "

Barricade made her way to the down to where the stranger was attacking . She ran round the corner to find a trail of cut throats, and broke statues. As she made her way further along the path of the dead she heard a screaming sound round the next corner . She peered her head around to see the stranger interrogating a guard. Her hand on her throat, and her blade part way out.

Stranger -" for the last time, what's the code ass hole? "

Barricade - " let her go!"

Stranger -" do you have the code ?" She asked in a calm, menacing tone.

The stranger took one look at barricade, flicked her wrist, and killed the guard. She wiped the blood off her hands and set her eyes on a new target.

Stranger -" also. who the hell are you?"

Barricade-" barricade , support hero, and you're worst bloody night mare. " ( cracks knuckles )

Stranger-" cocky much?"

Barricade-" shut up! You aren't getting that flash drive. "

Stranger -" oh I am. " (makes an X shape with her fists and pops her blades)

The stranger charged at barricade, the two started fighting hand to hand, both where equally matched but the stranger had something her hero opponent didn't, weapons. Using an uppercut the stranger staggered barricade and made a break for her throat. But she couldn't land the hit after barricade used her quirk to protect herself. She covered her body in a yellow light shield, the stranger kept punching it but to no affect, barricade soon grew tired and expanded the shield, sending the stranger crashing against the door with the force of a crashing car, her arm twisted and broken.

Barricade -" it's over, give up now!"

The stranger blew her dark purple hair out of her face, took in a deep breath, and smiled. Suddenly her arm started to glow a purple aura, she pulled it out of the wall, and it started to heal itself. Barricade grew a face of surprise. Caught off guard she didn't notice the gas that had turned her legs to stone. The stranger walked towards her, her unbroken arm realising the gas through her palm. Barricade didn't think to use her quirk to protect herself, she was too occupied with trying to get her legs free, she didn't even notice how close the stranger was.

stranger - " like i told the other guy. I -hate -cliches!"

The stranger kicked barricade's leg to rubble.

Barricade -"ARRGHH! "

Now on her knees she knew the truth about the monster before her.

Barricade-"You... you have... multiple quirks. How is that possible? "

stranger -" you'd be surprised what Alchemists can do"

The stranger grabbed barricade's face, she took in another deep breath and summoned a ring on barricades back, it started to spin growing faster with ever passing second. After a while another ring appeared on the strangers back but spinning in the opposite direction. When this witch craft type event concluded barricade dropped to the floor. Guards finally arrived to help, but they where too late.

Guard 3 -" use the trank darts, knock her out"

They fired at the stranger- but the darts got caught in something. It was barricade's shield.

Guard 3 -" what are you doing barricade!?"

Stranger -" actually that was me. "

The stranger expanded the shield to block the hallway.

Stranger -" now about that code"

Guard - 3 " control this is unit 3, the intruder has trapped herself"

Control -" what do you mean " trapped herself?" "

Stranger -" he means I can't escape. Well at least not until I open the door."

Control -" what? How... how did you get access to this network?"

Stranger -" I may or may not have swiped a communicator from a now dead guard. But in my defence she was being such a bitch about dying, like seriously I get it you want to live. Now I'm gunna ask one last time because my voice is starting to sound like a retarded parrot. What- is- the access code!?"

Control -" you'll never get it open, it's voice activated. And only I have the clearance . Surrender now and..."

Stranger " open" she said in the controller's voice

The stranger stepped inside the safe room looking on at the frustrated guards, and a crippled barricade

Stranger " close"

Now inside, the stranger grabbed the flash drive and plugged it into a nearby console. She starts the go through the data

Stranger " a list of the worlds top 100 heroes, and there powers huh? Looks like Jessica came through after all, this was defiantly worth the hassle, and 12 dead security guards. But seriously who keeps information this important on a flash drive? any wa... what do we have here?" ( finds a video of Midoria ) what the hell kinda name is Deku? Still he must be a hotshot if he's the 22nd person on this list. What makes you so special ? ( the video shows Deku using one for all) it can't be. Finally. After nearly 100 years. One for all, the ultimate power. Ok Deku. You and me are gunna have so much fun. "

Suddenly the door blows off the wall, sensing the backlash the stranger moved her head to avoid the shrapnel. The guards stormed the room

Stranger -" that looked expensive. You sure you had to blow it up?"

Control -" the door can be replaced ( the controller walked into the room) what you stole cannot. It's over Alchemist."

Alchemist- " see you've done you're research. So have I . Nice to finally meet you Director Koslov. "

Koslov -" there's no where else for you to run now, you've broken into a government bunker, it's not something they just drop"

Alchemist-" who says I'm running anymore?"

Alchemist sprayed the gas on the guards, turning them into statues. Koslov was turned but his head remained flesh.

Alchemist-" I'm not gunna kill you director. Frankly I don't have the time. The effects will wear off in 12 hours. See ya"

Koslov -" where are you going?"

Alchemist opened a portal

Alchemist-" I'm going back to school"

Alchemist stepped through the portal and it shut.


	2. Know Your Target

Hacker -" Ha! They call this security? I've seen dog parks with better defences. Pathetic, don't waste my time."

Behind the hacker a portal opens, the purple light and roaring symbols turn the dark room into a laser light show. She turns around to seen the Alchemist walk through.

Hacker-" I'm going to assume you got what you wanted?"

Alchemist -" yep. It's all here"

The Alchemist through the flash drive at the hacker, she barely catches it and almost falls off her seat. After recovering herself she gives the Alchemist a stern look. Which invokes an embarrassing face on her part.

Alchemist-" sorry jess "

Jessica -" I really wish you'd stop doing that. Was I right ?"

Alchemist-" yep, a list of the worlds top 100 junior heroes, there quirks, and present locations."

Jessica scrolls through the list as they talk.

Jessica -" jackpot! And to think these chumps don't even know they've been jotted down on a perverts list, but I guess the government has no requirement to tell people things anymore ."

Alchemist-" I'm amazed at your ability to make anything political !"

Jessica -" sarcasm doesn't suite you, you know that right?"

Alchemist-" you just have no sense of humour. Anyway look at number twenty two for me."

Jessica -" a green rabbit? Japan is a weird place you know that right."

Alchemist-" play the video."

Jessica plays the video of Deku using his powers

Jessica -" wow . I'm going to assume that's all might's successor?"

Alchemist-" the ninth user of the most powerful quirk, in the world. One for all! I don't know what he sees in that kid, but clearly he's a worthy successor, at least In all might's eyes. I need all the information you can give me on this...Deku."

Jessica -" it says here that his name is Isuku midori. He's a student at U A high school, class 1-A, has the highest record of injury in the history of the school. "

Alchemist-" so he doesn't necessarily know how to control his powers yet?"

Jessica -" I wouldn't be so sure about that. Look at this"

shows footage of Deku and bakugo fighting.

Alchemist-" smart. He compensates for his arm injures by primary using kicks and acrobatics. Rather than rely on punches like he was doing before. Who is he fighting ?"

Jessica -" Katski Bakugo. He's number thirty five on the list, it says here that he's Deku's clearest rival."

Shows a video of bakugo destroying stuff.

Jessica -" and he totally *doesn't* have anger issues! It also says he has a very high pain tolerance, due to his overall stubbornness ."

Alchemist-" what does that mean?"

Jessica -" it means he doesn't back down easily. "

Alchemist-" still. A quirk that creates explosions, you have to admit that would be useful. "

Jessica -" assuming you could get close enough to copy his powers. Yes it would."

Alchemist-" well so long as we are going after Deku. Let's see what other skills I might pick up along the way. I'm assuming you already have a plan you get in side U-A?"

Jessica turns her head and smiles .


	3. Nine Am Shut Down

Location - U-A high school/class 1-A. Time 8:55am

Iida- " attention everyone class will begin in 5 minutes! Please take your seats and wait patiently. "

No one listens to Iida. Everyone is slacking off, messing around, and having fun before the work day starts.

Iida -" I said...!"

Bakugo -" Shut up!"

Bakugo throughs a pencil case at him. Iida barley dodges it.

Bakugo -" we heard you the first time! "

Iida -" that's a direct violation of the U-A handbook subsection 14 paragraph 9 which states that..."

Bakugo -" did I ask for your two sense?!"

Kirishima -" calm down Bakugo "

Kaminari -" yeah man, it's too early for you to be starting fights."

Bakugo -" pipe down extras or I'll destroy you!"

Everyone just looks on at the argument and views it as normal, as if this has happened before. Aizawa enters.

Aizawa -" good morning everyone "

They all rise and bow

1-A students -" good morning mr Aizawa "

Aizawa -" please be seated. I know I'm a few minutes early but we have a lot of work to do before mid morning practice so we're going to be starting now. Where are Jiro and Yaoyorozu? "

Midoria -" we're not sure where they are. Normally there the first ones here."

Iida -" would you like me to go find them mr Aizawa? "

Aizawa -" no. We have too much to cover, and in there defence I am starting the class early . I'll give then another five minutes to turn up. Now I'm sure many of you know that due to recent events the security of U-As students has become a top priority for the faculty. To that end class 1-A has been selected to test run a new prototype tracking device, invented by Hatsume "

Uraraka -" ( raise hand) um mr Aizawa. I know it's meant to keep us safe but I don't feel comfortable about the idea of being tracked all the time."

Asui -" yeah, it seems wrong."

Aizawa -" I understand your concerns but rest assured these trackers are for emergency situations only. And will only be activated when and if such a situation should arise. Besides it's not finale, we still need to test them. I'm going to give each of you a tracker, then I want you to go to a random part of the campus and wait to be notified if your position is registered on the main computer. Everyone understand "

Class 1-A " yes sir"

Aizawa -" good"

Aizawa hands out trackers to all the students apart from; midori, Bakugo, uraraka, Kiaminari, and todoroki.

Aizawa -" wait here while I go get more trackers."

Aizawa opens the door to find Jiro and Yaoyrozu standing outside, they look surprised .

Aizawa -" where have you two been? I'm sure I don't have to remind you that you should arrive at least 10 minutes *before* a class starts."

Jiro -" we're sorry mr Aizawa."

Yaoyrozu-" we promise it won't happen again sir."

Aizawa-" it better not."

Yaoyrozu-" sorry sir, but if I could ask. How did you get here so fast? "

Aizawa -" what?"

Jiro -" we just saw you round the corner as we where arriving"

Aizawa runs outside and peers around the corner, with them. They see another Aizawa heading towards the class.

Jiro -" what the?"

Aizawa -" everyone inside now!"

Jiro shuts the door behind them.

Aizawa-" who ever he is he's coming this way. Yaoyrozu I need you to create a straight jacket and a blindfold. He may have copyed my powers as well as my appearance "

Yaoyrozu-" yes sir!"

Aizawa -" kaminari I want you to hide aside the door and be ready to electrocute him on my signal.

Kaminari-" right!"

Aizawa-" Iida get the lights. The rest of you get down and stay quiet! "

1-A " yes sir !"

Yaoyrozu hands Aizawa the straight jacket and blind fold, the students hide, and Iida turns off the lights. The second Aizawa walks in to the class room.

Aizawa-" Now!"

With one command from there teacher the trap was sprung. Kaminari shocked the douplegänger with a high voltage strike, Aizawa through him against the wall head first, he removed his goggles.

Aizawa -" now put the jacket on him!"

Yaoyrozu- quickly trapped the douplegänger, at the same time Aizawa blinded him with the blind fold.

Aizawa-" Iida get the lights. "

Iida switched on the lights. The douplegänger was bound on the ground, struggling relentlessly.

Douplegänger-" what the hell is going on? Answer me right now, or I swear to god!"

Bakugo -" shut it ya face stealing pice a crap!"

Iida -" midori are where any villans that can copy a persons appearance?

Modori -" non that I know of no."

Uraraka -" then who the hell is this person?"

Aizawa-" I want to congratulate you all on a job well done. Not only did you show you know how to follow orders and keep calm in the face of danger. But you just made my job a hell of allot easier . "

The students become confused. But before they could return a response the 9 am bell went off, Triggering the trackers detonate an electronic stun effect on every person that was wearing them. Midori, Uraraka, Iida, Bakugo, Jiro Yaoyrozu, kaminari, and Todoroki, looked on in horror as there friends where rendered paralysed.

Midori -" he's the doploegänger !"

Bakugo launched from his seat and pinned the fake Aizawa by the neck against the wall, strangling him.

Bakugo -" thought you could try and surprise us did ya. Well guess again copy cat, no one fools me and lives to tell the tale. Now just who the hell are you anyway!?"

Fake Aizawa-" someone you shouldn't underestimate. "

The fake Aizawa popped out a switch blade and stabbed Bakugo right through the arm, causing him to realise his grip on the Douplegänger. Caught off guard by his injury the fake Aizawa pinned Bakugo against wall. It was then that two purple circles followed the fakes body to it's ends, transforming the fake Aizawa into the very real Alchemist.

Iida -" take her down!"

Kaminari and Todorki launch attacks at her, but she uses her barrier power to block the attacks. With one hand projecting the barrier, Alchemist uses the other to steal Bakugo's quirk."

Todorki -" what is she doing !?"

With his powers drained she drops a knocked out Bakugo on to the ground. She lowers the barrier.

Alchemist-" alright punks here's today's assignment / challenge ( explodes the wall behind her using Bakugo's powers ) first one of you to lay a hit on me... gets the most amount of ass kicking. Who's up for it?"


	4. From Bad To Worse

From bad to worse

Location U A high school

Alchemist-" alright punks here's today's assignment / challenge ( explodes the wall behind her using Bakugo's powers ) first one of you to lay a hit on me... gets the most amount of ass kicking. Who's up for it?"

Midori, Uraraka, Iida, Jiro Yaoyrozu, kaminari,Todoroki, and mr Aizawa couldn't believe what they just witnessed. Not only did a complete stranger just appear out of nowhere posing as there teacher, but had also knocked out there other class mates, and Stolen a quirk from there friend like it was nothing.

Todoroki-" who are you? "

Alchemist-" the last person who asked me that ended up without a leg. You sure you wanna take the risk ? "

Todoroki -" you're right, I don't."

Todoroki froze the Alchemist where she stood leaving only her head unfrozen .

Alchemist-" ok that was impressive ."

Iida and kaminari ran over to Bakugo to make sure he was alright.

Iida -"'he's alive, just unconscious. "

Midori -" thank god. Alright now who in the hell are you? "

The Alchemist just smirked.

Uraraka stepped closer while saying -" you think this is funny? "

Aizawa-" uraraka get back!"

Alchemist-" no- But this is!"

Using her newfound powers the Alchemist exploded the ice freeing her left hand, quickly she grabbed uraraka by the neck and then used her power again in her right arm, crating a cloud a shrapnel. When the smoke settled the Alchemist could be seen holding uraraka in the air by her neck, struggling to get free.

Deku-" let her go!"

Alchemist-" I will. Right after I do this"

The Alchemist slammed her other hand on uraraka's chest and stole her powers, when she was done with her battery she tossed uraraka at Jiro and Yaoyrozu who fell out into the hall way.

Alchemist-" what new toy do I have to play with now I wonder. "

While everyone was distracted, kaminari sneaked over and freed Aizawa. Caught off guard admiring her new found abilities aizawa rendered the Alchemist powerless and binded her hands with his scarf.

Aizawa-" attacking a government building, reckless misuse of a quirk, hurting * My* students. You've got a lot to answer for . "

Alchemist-" my friend you have no idea"

Aizawa-" why are you here ?"

Alchemist-" spoilers " ( she smiles and makes a hand symbol.)

Aizawa" I'll ask again " ( tightness bindings ) " why are you here!"

Alchemist blushes and smiles

Jessica-" it's pointless doing that mate"

Everyone turned around to see Jessica standing at the other end of the class. a portal behind her.

Jessica -" she likes stuff like that ."

Jessica shot Aizawa In the arm stunning him. Alchemist punched him in the face and then tossed him crashing through the wall.

Everyone just stared in aww, still processing what's happening. Alchemist jumped into the air and *flew* over to where Jessica was standing, and landed violently on the ground. Jessica still pointing her gun at the students asked .

Jessica-" pick up any new tricks? "

Alchemist-" I can create explosions now. "

Jessica-" and fly."

Alchemist-" yeah that too"

Todoroki- " deku what's the plan? "

Deku -" don't let them out of this room! "

The students took up defensive positions. Jiro and Yaoyrozu blocked the door being sure to keep uraraka safe, Iida did the same for Bakugo and Aizawa he stood close to them also, kaminari and Todoroki stood ready at either sides to strike at any moment, and Deku took up a charging stance.

Jessica -" this should be interesting. "

Author note -" I realise I've been spelling Deku's name wrong I will correct it for the next chapter.


End file.
